Annual market research reports consistently identify white clover (Trifolium repens) and dandelion (Taraxacum officinale) as the two key broadleaf weed targets for weed control in turf. In addition, ground ivy (Glechoma hederacea) and wild violet (Viola sp.) are identified as difficult to control weeds. There remains a need for methods that are effective in controlling these weeds in turf.
US20090215797 describes herbicidal formulations comprising 3.3 grams per liter (g/L) florasulam, 320 g/L 2,4-D, and 46.8 g/L fluoroxypyr-meptyl.